gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Plucky Chicken
Plucky Chicken is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios for Universal Pictures. It was the fifteenth feature film in the Universal Animated Features canon and the first to feature an non-human protagonist since 2002's Me & Mobo. The film was directed by Gary Hall in his directorial debut and written by Josh Klausner, and features the voices of Ryan Reynolds, Joan Cusack, Danny McBride, Neil Patrick Harris, Wilmer Valderrama, and Steve Buscemi. It tells the story of a chicken named Plucky (Reynolds), whose relationship with his hen mate Lucile (Cusack) is threatened upon the arrival of fried chicken restaurant CEO Victor Lucksbottom (Buscemi) on their farmer's property. Plucky Chicken was released in the United States on July 27, 2012. It received mixed reviews from critics, although many particularly praised Reynolds' vocal performance. It also proved to be a box office success, earning more than $426.7 million on a budget of $82 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Ryan Reynolds as Plucky, a chicken. *Joan Cusack as Lucile, a smart-going and kind hen and Plucky's love interest. *Jim Cummings as Farmer Bob. *Danny McBride as Bessie, a cow mistaken for a female. *Neil Patrick Harris as Spottie, a dog. *Wilmer Valderrama as Piggy Pig. *Steve Buscemi as Victor Lucksbottom, the CEO of Fry'd Chicken Pit bent on converting every chicken on Bob's farm into profitable fast food dishes. *Corey Burton as Fred, a duck. *John DiMaggio as Henry. *Ava Acres as a chick. *Gary Hall as a chef. Additional voices *Ava Acres *Newell Alexander *Steve Alterman *Jim Anderson *Dee Bradley Baker *Mitch Carter *David Cowgill *Thomas Derviom *Holly Dorff *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Sandy Fox *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Gary Hall *Bridget Hoffman *Richard Horvitz *John Kassir *Josh Klausner *Anne Lockhart *Scott Menville *Jess Riol *Michael Sorich *Kelly Stables *Pepper Sweeney *Marcelo Tubert Production In March 2008, Universal Animation Studios announced that they were working on an original animated film entitled Plucky Chicken. Gary Hall, who also came up with the idea for the film, was announced to make his feature directorial debut. Writer Josh Klausner was hired by Universal to write the film's screenplay. On June 7, 2010, it was announced that Ryan Reynolds, Joan Cusack, and Danny McBride joined the cast of the film. In March 2011, it was announced that Steve Buscemi joined the cast of the film. Soundtrack The film's score is composed by John Debney. The film's soundtrack was released on July 24, 2012 through Relativity Music Group. Track listing All music composed by John Debney. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Gallery Coming soon! Release Plucky Chicken was originally scheduled to be released on July 8, 2011; however, in September 2009, the date was pushed back to July 27, 2012. This happened because Universal changed the release date of Gabriel Garza from December 2010 to July 2011, thus pushing Plucky Chicken to 2012. The film was later released in the United Kingdom on August 3, 2012. A short animated film starring the characters of the Computeropolis franchise titled Go Party! accompanied Plucky Chicken during its theatrical release. Marketing *The official teaser was released on July 8, 2011 and was shown before Gabriel Garza, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, and Dolphin Tale. *The first theatrical trailer was released on November 11, 2011 and was shown before Arthur Christmas, Happy Feet Two, The Muppets, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, and Marcus Troy: Exposed. *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 2, 2012 and was shown before The Lorax, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and Brave. *TV spots began to air between June and July of 2012. Video game A video game based on the film was released on July 24, 2012 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Home media Plucky Chicken was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 4, 2012. Reception Critical response The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 59% based on 194 reviews; the average rating is 5.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Plucky Chicken's clever humor and Ryan Reynolds's charisma do entertain younger viewers, but the premise is too familiar -- and slightly staler than some would expect." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 51 out of 100, based on 48 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films directed by Gary Hall Category:2012 Category:2010s Category:Plucky Chicken Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Universal animated features canon Category:Films about animals Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films